starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tython/Leyendas
Tython era un planeta ubicado en el sistema Tython del Núcleo Profundo que jugó un papel fundamental en las historias de la Orden Je'daii y su sucesora, la Orden Jedi. Siendo un mundo verde que era increíblemente rico en la Fuerza, Tython estuvo habitado por una especie desconocida cientos de miles de años antes del surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico, y fue visitado por los Gree y los Kwa, dos de las primeras especies que lograron los viajes interestelares. En el 36.453 ABY, las grandes naves piramidales conocidas como Tho Yor trajeron peregrinos de más de una docena de especies de toda la galaxia a Tython, donde los peregrinos aprendieron a utilizar la Fuerza y establecieron la Orden Je'daii, la cual se basaba en la filosofía de equilibrio que estaba representada en las lunas de Tython, Ashla y Bogan. Los Je'daii pronto se dieron cuenta de que Tython era inseguro para aquellos que no podían sentir la Fuerza, y como resultado, los Tythanos se dispersaron para colonizar los otros mundos del Sistema Tython. En el 25.805 ABY, después de diez mil años de paz, Tython fue el escenario de la batalla final de la Guerra Déspota, y doce años más tarde, una nave del Imperio Infinito de la especie Rakata se estrelló en la superficie de Tython, desencadenando una de las más poderosas Tormentas de la Fuerza que sólo ocurrían cuando el equilibro de Tython se desplazaba entres los lados oscuros y luminosos de la Fuerza. Las Guerras de la Fuerza estallaron no mucho después, un devastador conflicto librado entre los seguidores del lado de la luz y los seguidores del lado oscuro, y después de las Guerras de la Fuerza, los vencedores de la luz establecieron la Orden Jedi. Los Jedi partieron de Tython al lejano mundo de Ossus, dejando Tython perdido mientras que el Núcleo Profundo borraba las hiperrutas del planeta, y los salvajes Cazadores de Carne evolucionaron en el ahora vacío planeta. Descripción Siendo un mundo terrestre ubicado en el sistema Tython del Núcleo Profundo, Tython era el quinto planeta que orbitaba alrededor de la estrella Tythos a una distancia de menos de 160 millones de kilómetros, y el planeta era increíblemente rico en la Fuerza. Tython poseía una atmósfera respirable y un clima templado, y presentaba una serie de continentes separados por océanos y mares. El planeta era geográficamente variado, ya que los continentes de Tython estaban marcados por llanuras, colinas, montañas e incluso cañones, y durante gran parte de la historia del planeta, Tython fue un mundo particularmente verde. Tython estaba orbitado por dos lunas: Ashla y Bogan, satélites que inspiraron la filosofía de equilibrio de la Orden Je'daii entre los lados oscuros y luminosos de la Fuerza, y los Je'daii mantuvieron drones centinelas en órbita a treinta mil kilómetros sobre la superficie de Tython. El entorno de Tython era notablemente sensible a la Fuerza; poderosas perturbaciones en la Fuerza, como la presencia de un individuo particularmente fuerte en el lado luminoso u oscuro de la Fuerza, podía causar inmensas Tormentas de la Fuerza y terremotos que causarían estragos en la superficie de Tython. Sin embargo, para el 1.990 ABY, todas las hiperrutas de Tython se habían vuelto inestables y olvidadas, y el planeta había sido devastado: el planeta estaba cubierto por una capa constante de tormentas, y su superficie era del color de las cenizas, con llanuras áridas donde inmensos bosques habían estado una vez. Tython era el hogar de una gran cantidad de especies cuyas formas y aspectos eran tan variadas como la superficie del planeta, como las lagartijas chillonas y las arañas ácidas. Los halcones gancho de Tython eran pájaros que poseían pico en forma de gancho y garras afiladas, y cazaban a sus presas hipnotizándolas con canciones y luego atacando. Las lagartijas silik eran raras pero mortales criaturas basadas en silicio que absorbían energía de la arena. Con seis miembros y el tamaño de un Humano adulto, las lagartijas silik presentaban una gran cantidad de espinas en sus cuerpos y se sabía que cargaban a los oponentes sobre sus patas traseras. La Grieta albergaba muchas criaturas extrañas y letales, muchas de las cuales no tenían nombre y eran desconocidas. El saarl era una enorme criatura en forma de gusano de color púrpura con una boca llena de dientes que se abría como una flor de tres pétalos. Los tygahs de llamas eran criaturas reptilianas de ocho extremidades que median el doble de tamaño de un Humano y eran nativas de las Llanuras Bombardeadas de Tython; las garras y la cola de una tygah de llamas goteaba fuego y su boca ardía de calor. Las heridas de sangre eran criaturas parecidas a murciélagos que se alimentaban de sangre caliente y habitaban el Desierto Rojo, aunque su existencia era ampliamente consideraba como solo un rumor de los Je'daii. Los árboles Ak eran comunes en los bosques de Tython durante el tiempo de los Je'daii. El Canal Lunar de Tython era el hogar del gelfish con tentáculos y de enormes serpientes marinas. Los cuadrúpedos con pezuñas conocidos como Guids eran nativos de la región circundante de Kaleth, el Templo de la Sabiduría Je'daii, y si bien no eran normalmente agresivos, los guids podían atacar a sus oponentes con sus poderosas mandíbulas y enormes patas delanteras. Al igual que los guid, los mamíferos uxibeasts también se encontraban en pequeños grupos en otros mundos a pesar del hecho de que se cree que se originaron en Tython. Los uxibeasts eran herbívoros malhumorados que viajaban en manadas y eran engañosamente agresivos. Los horranth de cuatro pastas eran reptiles depredadores que cazaban en grandes grupos familiares y tenían enormes tasas de natalidad; su población normalmente solo estaba limitada por un suministro limitado de alimentos. Los gatos manka, depredadores felinos de Alderaan, finalmente encontraron su camino hacia Tython y prosperaron en el vibrante ecosistema del planeta Historia Historia temprana Decenas de miles de años antes del 36.453 ABY, una especie de gran tamaño construyó la Ciudad Antigua en el continente de Talss en Tython. Los Gree, una de las primeras especies en lograr viajes interestelares, visitaron Tython en la temprana historia galáctica, aunque la Ciudad Antigua estuvo abandonada por mucho tiempo, incluso en ese momento. Los Gree habitaron la Ciudad Antigua por un tiempo, y hubo rumores de que los Gree construyeron una Hiperpuerta-una tecnología utilizada por los Gree para viajar instantáneamente entre dos puntos en el espacio-en las profundidades de la Ciudad Antigua. Los Gree finalmente dejaron Tython, y la siguiente especie que visitó el planeta fueron los Kwa. Los Kwa unieron a Tython con sus otros mundos con una Puerta del Infinito, una tecnología similar a las Hiperpuertas, pero, miles de años antes del surgimiento de la Orden Je'daii, el encuentro de los Kwa con la especie Rakata los llevó a destruir todas las Puertas del Infinito restantes para evitar que los Rakata invadieran la Galaxia. Los pocos Kwa restantes en Tython finalmente se extinguieron después de destruir su Puerta del Infinito. En el 36.453 ABY, las ocho grandes naves piramidales conocidas como Tho Yor llegaron a Tython, trayendo a peregrinos sensibles a la Fuerza de más de una docena de mundos al planeta, y causando una intensa Tormenta de la Fuerza. Las ocho naves más pequeñas se encontraron con el noveno y más grande Tho Yor sobre un gran pilar de piedra que se elevaba hacia el cielo de Tython, y luego cada una de las ocho naves partió en una dirección diferente a una ubicación diferente a través del planeta. Los Tho Yor permanecieron en sus destinos finales después de depositar a sus pasajeros, y los peregrinos pronto se convirtieron en una cultura cohesiva de Tythanos, dándose cuenta de que el propósito de su reunión era que estudiasen la Fuerza y que utilizaran sus poderes. Inspirados por las lunas gemelas de Tython, la brillante Ashla y la oscura Bogan, los Tythanos llegaron a comprender la naturaleza dual de los lados oscuros y luminosos de la Fuerza, y también se dieron cuenta de que Tython reaccionaría al desequilibrio de la Fuerza con fuertes terremotos y Tormentas de la Fuerza. thumb|250px|right|La orden Je'daii establecida en Tython. Con este conocimiento, los Tythanos formaron la Orden Je'daii, nombre que significaba “centro místico” en el leguaje de la especie Talid de la Orden de Dai Bendu. Los Je'daii construyeron nueve grandes templos en los lugares de aterrizaje de los nueve Tho Yor, algunos de los cuales permanecieron flotando en el cielo mientras que otros aterrizaron en los océanos o en las laderas montañosas. Padawan Kesh, la Academia Je'daii, se había construido en uno de los Tho Yor en el 36.019 ABY, donde Nordia Gral estuvo sirviendo como la primera Maestra de Templo. En ese momento, los Je'daii habían completado templos en los otros ocho Tho Yor, y también desarrollaron la tradición del Gran Viaje, una odisea de dos años a través de la superficie de Tython a cada uno de los nueve templos que sería emprendido por los Padawans una vez se convirtieran en Peregrinos Je'daii. Durante los primeros mil años del tiempo de los Je'daii en Tython, el planeta fue frecuentemente sacudido por intensas Tormentas de la Fuerza, ya que los Je'daii aún no habían aprendido cómo restaurar el equilibrio del planeta y calmar las tormentas a través de la Fuerza. Los Je'daii también construyeron ciudades en la superficie de Tython, aunque cuando el segundo milenio de los peregrinos en Tython llegó a su fin, se hizo evidente que aquellos que no eran sensibles a la Fuerza no podían sobrevivir en el planeta. La destrucción de la ciudad de Aurum inspiró una segunda migración, donde los Tythanos que no eran Je'daii partieron de Tython en naves estelares y se instalaron en los otros mundos del sistema Tython. Los sensibles a la Fuerza nacidos en los otros planetas, los Mundos Asentados, eran enviados a Tython para su entrenamiento como Je'daii, y la forma de vida del sistema Tythan continuó durante más de diez mil años. Sin embargo, el resentimiento de los Je'daii entre los Mundos Asentados finalmente llevó al conflicto. En el 25.805 ABY, la Reina Déspota Hadiya unió a los Barones del crimen de su planeta natal, Shikaakwa, y conquistó el resto de los Mundos Asentados. Luego dirigió su atención a Tython, y su ejército invadió el planeta en una batalla final, una batalla que vio la muerte de millones de soldados de Hadiya y miles de Je'daii. La propia Hadiya fue asesinada por el Je'daii Daegen Lok en la puertas de Kaleth, lo que llevó al final de la Guerra Déspota. Sin embargo, la paz se hizo añicos, alrededor del 25.783 ABY, cuando un cisma en el sistema de creencias de la Orden enfrentó a quienes favorecían la filosofía de Ashla contra aquellos que se adherían más a las escuelas de pensamiento de Bogan. Esgrimiendo katanas, espadas metálicas imbuidas de la Fuerza, los Je'daii se enfrentaron en una sangrienta guerra civil conocida como las Guerras de la Fuerza. Los filósofos de Ashla se llamaron a sí mismo la Orden Jedi y fueron dirigidos por un Alto Consejo compuesto por sus más sabios. Uno de los altos consejeros, el gran Maestro Rajivari, fue corrompido por el lado oscuro de la Fuerza y lideró una facción de disidentes en otro salvaje ataque contra los Jedi que había ayudado a crear. El campamento de Rajivari se fortificó en el Templo de la Sabiduría, el cual era conocido por la Orden como Kaleth. Mientras que los filósofos de Bogan mantuvieron a raya a los Jedi durante varias semanas, el Maestro Rajivari desapareció, dejando a sus discípulos desorganizados. Debilitados y teniendo muchas bajas, los seguidores de Rajivari fueron derrotados y la Orden Jedi acabó con el levantamiento. Abandono Inicialmente, los Jedi creían que su poder se limitaba solo a Tython, aunque luego se demostró lo contrario cuando un grupo proactivo abandonó Tython para liberar otros mundos, convirtiéndose en los Caballeros Jedi en torno al 25.783 ABY. A raíz de las Guerras de la Fuerza, la victoriosa Orden Jedi abandonó Tython a favor de Ossus, un exuberante planeta ubicado en el borde del Cúmulo Tion en las profundidades del Borde Exterior. A pesar de la salida de la Orden, Tython fue absorbido por la República Galáctica y se mantuvo así a lo largo de las eras Indecta, Kymoodon y Pius Dea y más allá. Después de la destrucción del Cúmulo Cron y la consiguiente ruina de Ossus, la Orden Jedi se había trasladado a Coruscant; los registros de la existencia de Tython sobrevivieron hasta este punto, y la anotación de los experimentos Sith en el planeta se hicieron en los Archivos del Templo Jedi. Fabulosas bestias llamadas terentateks, producto de la alquimia, fueron desatadas en Tython y eran consideradas como monstruosas abominaciones que se presentaron como una afrenta a la Fuerza por parte del Alto Consejo Jedi. Alentando a los miembros de la Orden a perseguir a las criaturas y ejecutarlas con extremo prejuicio, el Alto Consejo inició la Gran Cacería, permitiendo que todos los que desearan participar en la purga participara. Entre otros mundos, Tython fue limpiado en el 3.994 ABY, librando al antiguo mundo Jedi de la amenaza Terentatek. Redescubrimiento Poco después de que terminara la Gran Cacería, las hiperrutas del planeta colapsaron y el mundo quedó abandonado durante varios siglos. Sin embargo, Tython no había sido olvidado, ya que nuevas hiperrutas en el Núcleo Profundo fueron creadas en el 3.651 ABY por la Caballera Jedi Satele Shan a raíz del Saqueo de Coruscant por parte del resurgido Imperio Sith. Liderando explorados Jedi para que reclamaran el mundo, Shan restableció una presencia Jedi en el planeta, convirtiendo a Tython en el mundo fortaleza de la Orden durante la Guerra Fría entre el Imperio Sith y la República Galáctica. En el mismo período de tiempo, un grupo de peregrinos Twi'lek aterrizó en el planeta y estableció un pequeño asentamiento cerca del cuartel general Jedi. Construyendo su Templo cerca de las ruinas de Kaleth, los Jedi mantuvieron su distancia del asentamiento ilegal Twi'lek, a pesar de las súplicas de la Matriarca para que los protegieran contra los Cazadores de Carne. left|thumb|230px|El [[Templo Jedi (Tython)|Templo Jedi de Tython erigido después del Tratado de Coruscant.]] Durante la Guerra Fría, Darth Angral del Imperio Sith destruyó el agrimundo de la República Uphrades para desafiar al antiguo Padawan del Maestro Orgus Din. Este Caballero había llegado a ser una espina en el costado del Imperio en varias ocasiones diferentes y finalmente había atraído la ira de Angral sobre Tython. El Caballero y su propia aprendiz, Kira Carsen, ingresaron a la nave insignia de Angral, el Opresor, y se enfrentaron a Angral después de deshabilitarla. Durante el enfrentamiento, el Emperador Sith poseyó a Carsen desde lejos y le ordenó a Angral que terminara con el Caballero. En última instancia, el Caballero fue capaz de derrotar a Angral, mientras que Carsen se negó a ser el peón del Emperador y pudo romper el vínculo mental. Los dos Jedi pudieron huir del Opresor antes de que explotara, llevándose el cadáver de Angral. A su regreso a la superficie del planeta, la Gran Maestra Satele Shan le otorgó el título de “Héroe de Tython” al Caballero Jedi por los servicios prestados a la Orden. Poco después de la defensa del héroe de Tython, comenzó una nueva guerra entre la República y el Imperio Sith. En el 3.638 ABY, los Sith atacaron Tython y controlaron el Templo Jedi por un corto tiempo. El asalto fue planeado por el miembro del Consejo Oscuro Darth Arkous y su subordinada, Lana Beniko. Sin embargo, Arkous era secretamente un miembro de la Orden de Revan, y el ataque fue simplemente un medio para que los Revanchistas obtuvieran la tecnología Rakata de los Archivos Jedi. Un ataque simultáneo contra Korriban fue perpetrado por el aliado secreto de Arkous, el Coronel Rian Darok. Regreso a la oscuridad Sin embargo, en algún momento después de las Segunda Gran Guerra Galáctica, la superficie de Tython fue severamente devastada en una catástrofe, y el planeta se saturó con energía del Lado Oscuro. Durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith entre la República y varias facciones Sith, el Lord Sith Shi'ido Belia Darzu tomó el control de Tython y construyó una gran fortaleza en el planeta. Darzu, que era hábil en el uso del mechu-deru, la capacidad de transforma la carne de los seres vivos en máquinas de metal, había llevado a cabo experimentos dentro de la fortaleza, desarrollando la habilidad de crear tecnobestias en el 1.250 ABY. Construyendo un ejército de horrores tecnológicos y registrando su conocimiento dentro de su holocrón, Darzu inició la fase de las Nuevas Guerras Sith conocida como Guerras Sictis. Sin embargo, Darzu incurrió en la ira de la Orden Mecrosa en el 1.230 ABY, y los asesinos Mecrosa mataron a Darzu en Tython. Para el 990 ABY, Tython había sido abandonado por mucho tiempo, ya que las hiperrutas del planeta se habían perdido. Sin embargo, el aspirante a Sith Hetton descubrió datos de navegación a Tython, y pasó las listas de éxitos a Darth Zannah, una Señora Oscura de los Sith y aprendiz de Darth Bane. Bane viajó a Tython para investigar la fortaleza de Darzu y así profundizar en el conocimiento de los holocrones, mientras que su aprendiz se infiltraba en los Archivos Jedi del Templo en Coruscant en búsqueda de información sobre las criaturas orbalisk con las que Bane se había infectado. Bane llevó su [[Caza estelar de largo alcance serie Infiltrador|caza estelar de largo alcance serie Infiltrador]], Místico, a Tython y se acercó a la fortaleza de Darzu, destruyendo las defensas de la fortaleza cuando atacaron su caza. Bane entró en la fortaleza para encontrar un ejército de tecnobestias activo, y las criaturas lo atacaron después de que él recuperara el holocrón de Darzu. Bane destruyó todas las tecnobestias y pasó los siguientes días en meditación, estudiando el holocrón para construir el suyo propio. Sin embargo, Zannah fue descubierta en Coruscant, y se vio obligada a huir a Tython con su primo Darovit. Los dos fueron perseguidos por los Maestros Jedi Valenthyne Farfalla, Raskta Lsu, y Worror Dowmat, junto con los Caballeros Jedi Johun Othone y Sarro Xaj, y los cinco Jedi enfrentaron a los dos Sith en un duelo dentro de la fortaleza de Darzu. El duelo terminó con una victoria Sith, aunque Bane resultó gravemente herido y Zannah se vio obligada a llevar a su Maestro y a Darovit al planeta Ambria para que se curara. En los años que siguieron, la Orden Jedi estableció una academia en la superficie de Tython a pesar de la fuerte presencia del Lado Oscuro, y la instalación sirvió como un lugar para una inmersión más profunda en la Fuerza similar a la academia en Alpheridies. Durante las Guerras Clon, a los sectores de la República Galáctica se les asignó uno de los veinte Macrosectores, y fueron el lugar de operaciones de las tropas que luchaban contra la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, y el Sistema Tython se colocó en el Sector 5. En el año siguiente al 19 ABY, que vio la muerte de la gran mayoría de los Jedi y el ascenso del Imperio, el Emperador Palpatine puso en práctica la Doctrina Tarkin, reorganizando los Macrosectores en entidades políticas y militares, otorgándole a cada Gran Moff Imperial autoridad sobre un Macrosector. Habitantes Tython fue originalmente el hogar de una especie de inmenso tamaño, ya que la Ciudad Antigua fue construida para individuos de más de tres veces el tamaño de un Humano, aunque esa especie desapareció mucho antes de que llegaran los Gree. Los Gree finalmente se fueron de Tython, y la especie Kwa eventualmente llegó a Tython donde permaneció por un tiempo hasta que los Kwa de Tython se extinguieron al destruir la Puerta del Infinito. Los peregrinos traídos a Tython por los Tho Yor eran de gran variedad y de muchas especies diferentes de toda la galaxia: incluidos Talids, Humanos, Selkath, Twi'leks, Sith, Cathar, Wookiees, Zabrak, Noghri, Devaronianos, Sullustanos, Mirialanos, Iktotchi, Krevaaki, Miraluka, y la especie que más tarde se conocería como Koorivar. La especie de los Cazadores de Carne evolucionó en Tython en los milenios posteriores a la partida de los Jedi, y habían desarrollado una cultura primitiva y salvaje en el momento de la Guerra Fría. Lugares Durante la era de los Je'daii, Tython tenía varias ciudades y templos, y su superficie era geográficamente variada. Mahara Kesh, el Templo Je'daii de la Curación, estaba ubicado en el Océano Profundo de Tython. El continente isleño de Masara estaba cubierto por bosques y llanuras verdes, y Bodhi, el Templo Je'daii de las Artes, estaba situado cerca del Bosque del Borde en la costa sur de Masara, mientras que el continente estaba bordeado por el océano Thyrian en su costa norte. El continente Thyr se extendía ochocientos kilómetros al norte a través del océano Thyrian, y Thyr presentaba llanuras rocosas y Bosques Rígidos, boques con árboles que absorbían la humedad del aire y la almacenaban como agua en grandes sacos sobre sus ramas. Thyr también era el hogar del Desierto Silencioso, un desierto que contaba con la propiedad única de absorber todo el sonido debido a una cualidad desconocidos que se encontraba en sus arenas. El Desierto Silencioso también presentaba vientos intensos y una serie de esculturas de arena que, según algunos, eran inteligentes. El Templo de las Habilidades de la Fuerza, Qigong Kesh, estaba ubicado en una enorme caverna debajo del Desierto Silencioso. El continente de Kato Zakar, que estaba al sur de Thyr, a menudo era llamado como las Tierras de Fuego durante la era Je'daii, debido a su entorno tumultuoso y a la gran cantidad de actividad volcánica que era común en el corazón del continente, casi treinta y dos kilómetros al sur de la costa norte. La Cordillera Hielo Gigante, una cadena montañosa que era el lugar donde se encontraba el Templo de las Artes Marciales Stav Kesh, se encontraba a casi quinientos kilómetros tierra adentro desde la costa norte, y las Llanuras Bombardeadas estaba entre Hielo Gigante y la Costa. Las Llanuras Bombardeadas era un lugar cubierto de monte bajo que era azotado por el viento, la cual era propensa a recibir frecuentes Tormentas de la Fuerza, las cuales se dispersaban con “agujeros de golondrinas” llenos de magma y columnas de sílice afiladas. Los tramos orientales de Kato Zakar estaban cubiertos por bosques de hongos, luego por pantanos y por último por dunas de arena, y la cuidad portuaria llamada Aterrizaje Prohibido se encontraba en la costa de Kato Zakar en el mar conocido como el Canal Lunar. Al otro lado del Canal Lunar se encontraba el continente más grande de Tython, Talss, también conocido como el Continente Oscuro. Talss estuvo marcado por el enorme cañón conocido como la Grieta, una características geográfica que era el lugar de frecuentes actividades sísmicas y volcánicas. Los dos continentes estaban separados por una distancia de cien kilómetros, y el Canal Lunar que se encontraba entre ellos era el hogar de las siete Islas Lunares, y la costa occidental de Talss albergaba varios puertos pequeños. Seiscientos kilómetros al este de la Grieta había una cordillera dividida por el Abismo, y Anil Kesh, el Templo de la Ciencia, se extendía a horcajadas sobre el Abismo, y algo adentro de las profundidades del Abismo interfería con los sentidos de los usuarios sensibles a la Fuerza. Al sur de la Grieta y las montañas se extendía una amplia llanura interminable que carecía de vegetación que llegara a la cintura, ya que el intenso viento de la llanura erosionaba las plantas que crecían hasta ese punto. Al sur de las llanuras, en el extremo sur de Talss, estaba el Desierto Rojo. La Ciudad Antigua estaba situada a unos ochocientos kilómetros hacia el interior desde los bordes septentrionales del desierto, medio enterrada en las arenas para la época de los Je'daii. Vur Tepe, la Forja Je'daii, estaba situado directamente sobre un volcán activo en una cadena montañosa durante la era de los Je'daii, mientras que Akar Kesh, el Templo del Equilibrio, estaba situado en un elevado pilar de piedra: el lugar de desembarco del Tho Yor original. Seis cascadas caían desde la cima del monolito, alimentándose de la serie de lagos y ríos que se encontraban en la base del pilar. Kaleth, el Templo Je'daii del Conocimiento, se construyó sobre un nexo de la Fuerza carca del río y la cordillera que los Jedi conocerían decenas de miles de años después como el Río Tythos y la Cordillera Tythos. Después de que la Orden Jedi se reubicara en el planeta, se erigió un masivo Templo cerca del lugar de las ruinas de Kaleth. El Templo sirvió como base para todas las operaciones Jedi en el planeta durante varios años; los Jedi también ocuparon una estructura conocido como el Retiro de Maestros, ubicada en las Gnarls Tythonianas, mientras que la Villa Kalikori Twi'lek se encontraba en una cresta justo encima del complejo del Templo. Detrás de escena Mencionado por primera vez en el [[Star Wars: Rebellion (videojuego)|videojuego Star Wars: Rebellion]] lanzado en 1998, Tython no apareció en ningún material de Star Wars hasta el 2007, con la publicación de Darth Bane: Regla de Dos. Regla de Dos identificó a Tython como el lugar de nacimiento de la Orden Jedi según las leyendas. Esto fue confirmado en el material complementario que precede al lanzamiento en 2011 del videojuego de rol multijugador masivo en línea, Star Wars: The Old Republic, en el cual el planeta juega un papel prominente en la experiencia de juego temprana para los jugadores que eligen el camino del Cónsul Jedi o del Caballero Jedi. Más tarde en el material canónico, el primer Templo Jedi, y posible lugar de nacimiento de los Jedi, fue anunciado como Ahch-To en el lanzamiento de 2015 de [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]]. Apariciones * *''Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void'' *''The Adventures of Lanoree Brock, Je'daii Ranger'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force War'' * *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic—The Lost Suns 5'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' * * * * * *''Darth Bane: Regla de Dos'' *''Darth Bane: Dinastía del Mal'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' Fuentes *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi 0'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Nexus of Power'' * * Links externos * Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Jedi Categoría:Planetas del Sector 5 Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Planetas terrestres Categoría:Lugares de Tython